Suki nan Desu
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Sequel to "Healing Heart"....couldn't resist...fluff happening during Nikara and Duo's honeymoon....R+R!!!


Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Healing Heart"…I couldn't resist…I even used this story to hand in as part of my project…=P…anywayz…hope you like it…R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I own Nikara only…though if anyone agrees to let me own the pilots I won't mind! Just don't sue me! =P

Suki nan Desu

By Sakura Kinomoto

            His hand reached out for the familiar body beside him. He felt a furry being beside and hugged it tight for a moment. Then, his eyes popped open in rage and threw the huge teddy bear aside. "Not again!" shouted Duo. He ruffled his already messy hair in frustration. He quickly undressed and rushed to the washroom while trying to wear his pants properly. Water splashed around as the former Gundam pilot washed his face and brushed his teeth in record time. He quickly threw on a jacket and was about to rush out the door when the phone rang. He growled in anger. "Hello?" he snapped into the phone.

            "Morning, Duo. Is it a bad time to call?" 

            Duo relaxed slightly at the voice. "Morning, Q. How's everyone?"

            "Great," replied Quatre. "Actually we're all together. You want to talk to them? Where's Nikara?"

            The American smiled awkwardly, "Well, the thing is I was angry because she's not here."

            "What do you mean she's not here?" The voice had changed to more of a cold voice.

            "Morning, Heero. Nah, it's something that's been happening every morning. Nikara wakes up early so she goes on walks without waking me up. And she loves to put that huge teddy bear I gave her beside me so I keep on waking up hugging it."

            "You mean that onna actually tricked you every single morning on your honeymoon?" 

            "Watch it, Wu-man. Don't call Nikara onna like that. I thought you respect her."

            Wufei snickered over the phone, "When she married you? No, I lost that respect. She must have the worst taste ever."

            "Wufei…"

            "Morning."

            Duo smiled at the change of person. "Morning, Trowa. How's everything? You still performing in that circus?"

            "…" Duo sweatdropped at the silence. Then a cheery voice took over. "So where's Nikara right now?"

            "Hey, Relena. I'm guessing the park. Look I'll call you guys back soon. Just let me find her okay?"

            Relena replied, "Sure…" Duo placed the phone back down and finally rushed out the door. 

            The hotel staff smiled at him as he walked towards the reception area. "Morning, Mr.Maxwell," said the woman cheerfully at the desk. "Mrs.Maxwell has left for her morning stroll in the park around half an hour ago."

            "Thanks," replied Duo quickly. He travelled the familiar path towards the park and started to look for that memorable person. Finally he spotted a girl with long light brown hair in a wheelchair near a bench. "Nikara!" cried out Duo. The girl turned around and smiled.

            "Morning, Duo!" said Nikara happily.

            Duo shook his head. "Nikara, how many times do I have to tell you? Wait for me to get up so I can go and walk with you. What if supposes someone comes and hurts you or something? I want to be there for you. Okay? I don't want to find myself hugging a huge teddy bear every morning."

            Nikara stuck out her tongue playfully. "But you wake up so late and I wake up so early. I want to have my morning stroll, not an afternoon stroll. Oh wait, you didn't throw Teddy on the ground again did you?"

            "What do you think?"

            The girl gasped, "Oh no! Don't do that to Teddy, Duo! Please! I'll wait for you. Just don't throw Teddy on the ground."

            Frowning, Duo asked, "So, am I more important than that teddy bear or is that bear more important?"

            A laugh escaped from Nikara's mouth. "You know what I'm going to say, Duo. Just like I said yesterday morning, Teddy is special because Duo gave it to me, and you're even more special because you are Duo." Her arms reached up for a hug. Duo carried her out of her wheelchair and placed her on his lap while he was sitting down on the bench.

            Duo kissed Nikara's forehead. "You hungry yet?" he asked gently. Nikara nodded. "Let's go in and have some breakfast then." The girl shook her head and buried herself in Duo's chest. Duo smiled at Nikara's actions. He stroked her hair, waiting for her to declare it's breakfast time, and she better do it soon. He's starving!

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            "So, what should we do today?"

            Duo and Nikara had just finished their breakfast and were deciding where to go on their seventh day of honeymoon. "Where do you want to go?" asked Nikara. 

            The guy thought for a moment. "Let me see. We already went shopping, went to do some sightseeing, and we went to the lake and had fun on the boat. How about a nature walk? I heard there's a great path up that mountain near the hotel. Except, it'll be difficult for you won't it? Let's see what else we can do…"

            Nikara looked down at her wheelchair. She didn't smile. This wheelchair had given her so much trouble over the years, but she can never get rid of it. Her legs were no longer functional and even if it could move, it's been too long since she last walked. She looked at Duo's face. He seemed really eager to go on that nature path. She clenched her fists. She can take a risk for him. He had saved her from the collapsing control centre before and this time she'll do something for him. "It's okay, Duo. We can go on that nature walk I can handle it."

            "You sure?" questioned Duo. "I don't want you to get into danger or anything."

            "Really, Duo. Let's go."

            The former pilot shook his head. "I'm still not sure, Nikara. What if…"

            "You worry too much, Duo. Let's go and fun alright?" The girl begged with her eyes.

            Duo sighed. "Fine, Nikara. We'll go. You know I can't resist those eyes." Nikara cheered. Finally, she'll be able to do something for him for once…

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            After they packed a wonderful picnic, the couple began their trip up the mountain. The roads disappeared and the trees grew thicker. The path started off easy. Duo pushed Nikara up the path with ease and they had plenty of time to discuss their honeymoon, to wow at the view and to take trips down memory lane. After a while, the path started to get rough and bumpy. Nikara felt Duo's struggle to push her up, so she suggested, "Duo, why don't we have our lunch now? You're tired and I bet you anything you're hungry too."

            Duo laughed. "You're totally right, Nikara." He stopped pushing and braked the wheelchair. He took the picnic basket off the girl's lap and carried her off the wheelchair. Taking a tablecloth from the basket, he spread it out on the ground. He took out the sandwiches they made together and two bottles of juice. "Here." He handed his wife one sandwich and one bottle of juice. Nikara smiled as he took the things from his hands and moved closer towards Duo. She leaned on him as she enjoyed her sandwich. 

            "So, Duo, I think there's something you're not telling me."

            "Hm? Really?"

            Nikara nodded as she nibbled her food. "You're not the nature type of person so why are you taking me up this mountain? There must be something you're not telling me." 

            Pecking her forehead, Duo answered, "You'll see. You're smart aren't you? So try to guess my intention." Nikara shook her head. She didn't want to guess. "You'll have to wait then." They stayed there, leaning against each other until they finished their lunch. "Let's go," said Duo. The girl held up her arms, waiting to be carried. "Wait," grinned Duo. "You think I should get some sort of prize for carrying you and push you up the mountain?" Nikara tilted her head up and kissed Duo's lips gently. She was about to stop when Duo circled his arms around her and deepened the kiss. 

Once the ex-pilot let go of her, Nikara blushed. "Duo, we're in public. That…what if someone came by?"

"Who cares? Just let them know how much we love each other." The girl lowered her eyes in shyness as Duo placed her back on the wheelchair and packed the remaining sandwiches and tablecloth into the picnic basket. He handed Nikara the basket and started to push her up the path again.

The path seemed never-ending and the two had to rest constantly because Nikara insisted Duo should get some rest once in a while. The sun started to set as they finally reached their destination. Duo whispered into his wife's ear, "Close your eyes for a moment, okay?" Nikara listened and closed her eyes. Duo pushed the wheelchair towards the best spot to see the breath-taking scene. "Okay, open your eyes."

Nikara gasped as she saw the beautiful sunset in front of her. The orange sun looked larger and more beautiful on the mountain. The clouds in the sky looked orange, red, pink and even purple. "Duo, you brought me here to see this?"

"Do you like it?"

The girl turned to look at Duo. "What do you think?" 

"I thought so." The couple shared another kiss. After, Duo lifter Nikara from the wheelchair sat in it himself and placed her on his lap. "It's more comfortable this way." Nikara just smiled. She placed her head on Duo's shoulder and slowly felt her eyes close. Duo hugged Nikara and closed his eyes as well. It seemed so right for them be here, together. 

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

When the couple woke up again, the sky was already dark. Duo shook Nikara. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"Who are you calling sleepy head?" asked Nikara sleepily.

"You," replied Duo. We stayed a little too long. It's dark out now."

Nikara became fully awake. "Now what?" she questioned. "It's very dark out here."

Searching for something in the picnic basket, Duo said, "I got a flashlight here somewhere. Just let me find it and we'll go back to the hotel."

"But…" She was stopped when Duo shined the light up in success. 

Duo smiled, "Don't worry, Nikara. You'll hold the flashlight so I can see and push you. You don't want to stay out here, do you?"

"No, but…"

"Exactly. Then let's go." The American held the flashlight in front of Nikara. She looked at the light uncertainly. Something told her there's something going happen. She didn't want to risk anything, but she knew Duo. She can't change his mind, especially when that decision deals with her. Taking the flashlight, she shone it on to the path. "Great." Duo started to push Nikara very slowly down the mountain. The trip started off great. Duo didn't trip on anything and Nikara didn't let go of the flashlight. The trouble began. The path became terribly bumpy for some peculiar reason. Duo pushed Nikara bit by bit trying not to hurt her but the unexpected happened. The wheelchair tripped over something and Nikara almost fell out. Duo saved her but tripped himself. Now, he was hanging by a cliff with Nikara's hand as the only support. The wheelchair was long gone while the flashlight fell right on the path. 

The ex-pilot cried up, "Let go of me, Nikara. You're going to fall yourself."

Nikara shook her head. "No! I'm not letting go, Duo. You fall, I'll fall with you."

"Just let go!"

"No!"

"Nikara! Let go!" Duo shook his hand but that only made Nikara slip down more. He stopped immediately once he felt the movement. He didn't want Nikara to fall. "Nikara!" The grip on his hand didn't loosen one bit. Actually, it felt like she was trying to pull him up. Duo sighed in his mind. If Nikara won't give up, then he won't either. He helped Nikara and himself by trying to feel for some place to place his foot and pushed himself. Slowly but surely, Duo began to climb back up. As Nikara backed up to pull Duo up, she felt her leg tripped over the flashlight. Her grip loosened and started to roll down the path. Duo seeing the case used his strength to go after Nikara. He wrapped his arms around the girl and both rolled down the path. Dup felt his head hitting a rock. Before he fainted he was thinking, "Not again! And I'm gonna miss my dinner! Where's Teddy when I need to be comforted?"

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            Nikara's eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the white ceiling wondering where she was. A blonde mass appeared in front of her. She blinked. "Quatre! Relena! What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat dry. 

            "You scared us, 'Kara!" replied Quatre. 

            "Yesterday, Duo said he'd call back when we called him, but the call never came. We waited and waited. So we called the hotel and the staff said you guys never came back last night. Then just as we were going to hang up, someone came into the hotel and reported finding you two on the mountain's path, unconscious. They recognized you," explained Relena.

            Quatre added, "We were worried so we all came."

            The girl struggles to get up. Relena helped her and placed her pillow up so she could lean on it. Her eyes spotted Heero and Trowa in the corners of the room while Wufei was near the door. All them were leaning on the wall, quiet. The face she longed for was missing though. "Where's Duo?" she asked as Quatre handed her a glass of water.

            Wufei spoke up, "The doctor is checking on him. So, onna, tell us what happened."

            Therefore, Nikara told them what happened, not including the fact about what they were doing there. Everyone had different reactions.

            "You must feel horrible. Don't feel bad though. I'm sure he's fine."

            "Hn."

            "…"

            "Duo saved you again?"

            "Stupid onna."

            Just then, the doctor knocked and entered. "Ah, good to see you awake, Miss Nikara." He took the clipboard at the foot of the bed. "You only have a few scratches here and there. Nothing really wrong. You should be able to leave tomorrow." Relena nodded, understanding.

            "How's Duo?" asked Nikara. She can't leave without him.

            The doctor paused. "Mr.Maxwell…well, your friends have told me that Mr.Maxwell had a concussion before. This time he hit his head again and it's hard to say if this will affect him because since he was hurt before, there's no telling what a second concussion will do." Nikara's face whitened. Concussion? Again? All because of her again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her body tremble in shock and fear. "If he wakes up soon," continues the doctor, "in maybe a few hours, there's a good chance that Mr.Maxwell will be fine. You'll have to wish for the best."

            Once the doctor left, Nikara practically tumbled out of her bed. Trowa caught her by the arm and gave her a look. He gave her two words. "Stay put."

            "I have to see Duo!" cried the girl. "I need to see him! Not again! He's hurt again because of me! I can't stand it! Why is it always him who's hurt? Duo…Duo…" Her voice faded as she choked on her tears. 

            Wufei couldn't stand Nikara's tears. "Calm down, onna. Duo survived last time. He will wake up soon. Don't worry."

            "Hn." Heero made an agreeing sound.

            Nikara sobbed and sobbed. "I…just…wa..want…to see…Duo…"

            Relena helped Nikara get up and gently said, "I'll help you go over to Duo's room."

            The two got up and Relena pushed Nikara towards Duo's room. Back in the room, Quatre was having doubts. "You sure Duo will wake up? The doctor sounded so…hopeless. Were you just comforting 'Kara?"

            Heero finally spoke, "I thought you had faith in everyone, Quatre."

            The Arabian looked at Heero, then at Trowa and Wufei. "You're right. Duo should wake up. Besides, 'Kara need him. He won't leave her like that. Actually, I miss Duo calling me Q. Do you miss him, Wu-man?" Wufei glared at him at the mention of the nickname. Quatre laughed nervously. "Guess not."

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            Relena left Nikara alone in Duo's hospital room. Nikara just sat in wheelchair staring at the unconscious face of her loved one. Those bandages, that hospital bed, that pale face. Everything was like a replay of that scene two years ago. She didn't know what to do at all. She could cry but it felt like her tears had already dried up. She gradually took Duo's hand and placed it near her cheek. "Duo…can you hear me?" There was no response. "Duo…I miss you. You have to wake up. You can't leave me here all alone. We still need to finish our honeymoon, remember? I want to see that sunset again. It was so pretty. I promise I won't fall asleep this time, okay? That way we can go back to the hotel when there's still light. Duo…I love you. Duo…" She placed her head on his softly rising chest and closed her eyes. 

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            Duo was trapped in a white, empty space. He could see nothing ahead of him and nothing behind him. He had no idea what was happening or where he was. Why was he here in the first place? He turned round and round, hoping to spot something he missed before, but he found nothing. It was still white and empty. There was something not right. There's something missing, someone was missing. Who was it? Images flashed by his mind, however he couldn't catch them. Suddenly, he heard a voice, a soft voice talking. "Duo…" The voice was calling him. "Duo….miss...you….up…can't…alone. …still…finish…honey… sunset…….asleep…hotel…light…I love you." He blinked. The voice loved him? He ruffled his hair in confusion. Who was that? That voice…it started to sound familiar to him but it had stopped talking. Love…had he loved someone/ yes, he had. His heart told him so and that person was nearby. Who? Where? Love… Unexpectedly, a pair of warm, hazel eyes appeared in his mind. The eyes were laughing, smiling at him. More images flew past and Duo tried to hold on to them all. The more he held on, the more clearer his mind and images became. That's it…that person…Nikara!

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            Something was on his chest. This was Duo's first thought when he woke up. When his eyes focused, he found out what that something was. He smiled at Nikara's hand still grasping on to his. He used his other hand to touch the bandage on his head and winced in pain. "Not again," he thought. This was the second time he was in the hospital because of a concussion. What's with him? He shook Nikara. "Nikara, wake up."

            "Duo!" Nikara cried. Then her eyes saw the awakening person in front of her. She covered her mouth in surprise. Gasping, she gave Duo a great, big hug. There were no words needed. Duo moved his lips right on to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Nikara felt herself melting under his kiss and hugged him even tighter. 

            As the two shared a special moment, Quatre came into the room, except they didn't notice. Quatre blushed at the scene ahead of him and immediately exited the room to tell the others and the doctor the good news.

            "I miss you so much," whispered Nikara. Her head was placed against Duo's shoulder while the American gently stroked her hair. 

            "Me too. I love you." Duo pecked her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and then her lips. 

            Nikara giggled. "Shouldn't we tell others?"

            "They're here? Oh, let them worry. Besides, it's our honeymoon, right? I want some time alone with you." The girl blushed as Duo kissed her again.

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            The gang stood in front of Duo while Nikara sat in her wheelchair beside him. "So, when were you planning to tell us you woke up?" asked Wufei.

            "Are you worried about me, Wu-man? That's so nice…but this is my honeymoon so I think I have the right to be with my wife at least for a while. With all you light bulbs around, who knows how long it'll be before I can some private time with her?"

            "So you're saying we shouldn't be here at all? We shouldn't be here for both you and that onna? Huh? Answer me!"

            Quatre held up his hand. "Stop fighting you two. We're in a hospital and Duo just woke up from a concussion, okay? Are you alright, Duo?"

            Duo grinned, "Never felt better, Q."

            "Good to know," said Trowa. 

            Relena asked, "Are you guys planning on continuing your honeymoon then? Or what?" 

            Nikara looked at Duo for a decision. Duo replied, "Of course we are! We got like one more week left. We can't waste that much time! As soon as I can leave, we're continuing our honeymoon." He gazed at Nikara and smiled. 

            "Very well," said Relena. "I'll call the doctor to check you out. Then we'll see when you can leave the hospital."

            The silent Heero finally spoke once Relena left. "Duo, do you know who broke my laptop before you left for your trip?"

            Duo stopped to think. Before he left for his honeymoon? Let's see… He went into Heero's room the night before and was planting a water bucket over Heero's head when he tripped and the water spilled over the laptop…uh-oh. Duo laughed nervously. "Opps."

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^

            "Motoko! Get back over here! How many times do I have to tell you no pancakes before dinner?!"

            A little child held a plate of pancakes and darted into a room. Duo stormed up to the room and knocked on it. "Come in," said a voice. 

"Relena, I know Motoko is in here, so hand him over." Duo knew his son well. For some reason, his son loves eating pancakes and he and Nikara could never get him to eat proper meals. Relena liked Motoko and always helped him out when they were mad. "Relena," warned Duo.

Relena sighed. "Come out, Motoko. I've helped you too much it seems. You better eat your dinner before you eat those pancakes."

"No!" shouted a childish voice. Duo grinned. He followed the sound and grabbed the little boy behind the side table. "Gotcha!" cried out Duo. The little child screamed and kicked but his father would not let go of him. "Sorry, Relena. Hope that wasn't much of a trouble," said the American. Then he brought his child out towards the dining room. "Nikara!"

The wheels of the wheelchair squeaked against the floor as Nikara came out from the kitchen. "Motoko! Come over here!" Motoko pouted and walked over to his mother. 

The little boy whispered, "But Mom, you said I could eat the pancakes."

Nikara blushed. "No, I didn't say that. I said that you could eat that when you finished your dinner."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Duo stood over the two arguing "kids". "Nikara, are you a kid or a grown-up? You told Motoko he can eat pancakes now"

The girl bit her lip. "I didn't say that! I was correcting Motoko…" Her voice faded as Duo's face inched closer to hers.

"You can't lie to me, Nikara. You've done it before and I know it's the same thing this time. Now, for punishment…" Duo closed the gap between them and kissed Nikara fully on the lips.

Motoko crept out of the dining room and tiptoed over to the hallway. The rest of the former pilots were about to enter the room when little Motoko stopped them. "Don't go in there!"

"Don't tell me Duo and that onna are making out again!" said Wufei.

"Hn."

"…"

Quatre just blushed. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Oh, what's happening to this world? I need my food now!"

Duo and Nikara, oblivious to other people, just continued kissing, not even thinking about the hunger of others, but only the hunger they had for each other's love.

^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^


End file.
